1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information notification method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch sensors are used, for example, in automatic ticket issuing systems for public transport or bank ATMs, photocopier displays and so on, in which information is input by touching the screen with a finger or the like. As well as achieving an intuitively easy to use user interface, such touch sensors also offer a variety of added values, and are therefore being used in recent years in mobile phones, game consoles and so on.
While touch sensors offer the advantages described above, there are some problems. In contrast to mechanical switches, when touch sensors are operated, a user does not obtain a feeling of having depressed anything, and the display contents in the area touched by the finger are not easily visible. In response to such problems, technology is disclosed, for example, in which an LED is provided corresponding to a switch that is a touch sensor, and when the switch is depressed, it causes the corresponding LED to emit light (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-236774).